supermonkeyballfandomcom-20200213-history
Master (Banana Splitz)
Master mode in Super Monkey Ball: Banana Splitz consists of ten highly-challenging stages across a single world. The numbering of the world, for whatever reason, continues from Advanced. World 6: Time Paradox The theme of the final world definitively ties into the game's time travel theme, featuring various clocks in the background, a music theme that changes in speed over time, and both level names and designs related to time. Oddly, it's the only world in the game without a warp goal. Stage 6-1: Shanti Chakram 5 total bananas; 5 bananas, 0 bunches This level consists of five concentric geometric platforms, each thinner and with less sides than its predecessor. The angles of each side of the platform vary significantly. The player must transfer from the high parts of the outer platforms to reach the lower parts of the inner ones. Stage 6-2: Shockwave 7 total bananas; 7 bananas, 0 bunches This level consists of a long zig-zagging platform, with a goal at the end. The slope of each part of the platform changes in the pattern of a shockwave, and the path becomes progressively thinner as the player moves further along it. Stage 6-3: Heaven and Hell 3 total bananas; 3 bananas, 0 bunches This level consists of multiple sloped platforms with a moving jumping ramp at their base. The player must time their movement down the slope carefully, so it coincides with the ramp's movement, to jump to the next platform. At the end is a somewhat narrow path to the goal. Stage 6-4: Master Slider 5 total bananas; 5 bananas, 0 bunches In this level, the player must maintain momentum to move between a series of thin half-pipe ramps, some at different directions to others. The path to the goal is very thin, with a sharp bend in the path for additional challenge. Bonus 6-5: Banana Split 50 total bananas; 50 bananas, 0 bunches The final bonus stage, Banana Split, has the fifty bananas distributed across three separate banana slopes. The player must carefully follow the outer edges of each banana without rolling off the side to collect all of the bananas. Interestingly enough, this stage is easier than Monkey Cube from Advanced. Stage 6-6: Mega-Float 17 total bananas; 7 bananas, 1 bunch In this level, the player must traverse tilt-controlled platforms and stoppers to reach the goal. Running out of time is quite a real risk here, especially if the player is trying to collect all bananas in a single attempt. Stage 6-7: Emperor's Pyramid 3 total bananas; 3 bananas, 0 bunches This stage is a harder version of Malicious Pyramid from Advanced. The pyramid is now significantly larger, and features multiple gaps where the player can fall out of bounds. The path to the goal requires navigation of much thinner edges too. Stage 6-8: Bumper Core 6 total bananas; 6 bananas, 0 bunches In this level, the player must navigate a high-speed bumper maze to reach the center, where the goal resides. Stage 6-9: Chaos Metronome 4 total bananas; 4 bananas, 0 bunches This level is an extremely difficult version of One-Ace Swing from Advanced. On paper, the change is relatively minor; now not only do the longer platforms move back and forth, but so too do the connecting platforms and goal. In execution though, this is probably the hardest level in the game. Stage 6-10: Clock Gear 12 total bananas; 2 bananas, 1 bunch In this level, the player must traverse a series of rotating gear-shaped platforms to ascend to the top of the stage, where the player must perfectly line up a roll into the goal. The path to the goal becomes narrower than any other in the game, so precision is absolutely crucial here. To make matters even harder, the player must time their roll to avoid a series of circling bumpers. Category:Difficulty Levels